Orange Night Sky
by 0heydude0
Summary: Self written, not about anything, See intro. I'll take reviews into account. Also, If someone wants to make an ASCII story title, I'd probably use it.
1. Intro

Orange Night Sky

Fictional writing created by Heydude for himself and the viewers who choose to read its words.

Intro:

The clock says 11:30-PM. I've been lying here for only fifteen minutes. I've never been able to fall asleep in the first fifteen minutes of trying. Last night I spent two hours on my mattress stack (A stack of two) waiting for the darkness of that which is sleep. But I never knew what to I should expect come the next morning. 17 hours used to be the longest I slept, but five years is much more than that.


	2. Chapter 1

Orange Night sky.

Fabricated tale crafted by the innovation of I.

First chapter:

Monday, November 13, 2006

School, not the topic I really liked much, but it gave me something to do. I had to go to school monday whilst my home family did not have to go about their weekday doings. A twist in fate that gave me the day off a week early, they had it today. But that day is over now. As I speed away in my snails crawl to my lair in the basement, a lair consisting of my brightly coloured room and the bathroom directly beside. I went about my nightly activities: cleansing my teeth, washing my face with the anti-acne salicylic acid pad. Went about my routine of dissequipping my jeans of various things like my cell-o-phone, mp3 player, keys, belt and the such. Having removed my clothes and got myself into bed I began the duty of trying to fall asleep.

Not a fun task.

After about fifteen minutes, I couldn't have helped but notice how lit the sky was. It was lighting my room recently painted with a bright blue, slightly darker, but still bright green, and a vibrant red. But something was different. We had already received a good foot of snowfall last week, so soon that the trees did not have time to shed their leaves, so the snow is now speckled by them. But that sky…

It stood out as it customarily does not.

The sky was orange. Orange enough to create a stir in my mind. Living in Saskatchewan, "_The Land of the Living Skies_" One should come to expect these sorts of sights to be seen in the sky, only…What with winter already here, and the day cracking beginning after 0745 hours (7:45 AM): an orange sky after 11:30PM (2330 hours) was unseen. Yet such a beautiful sight to most, was not to me. Having lived here most 17 years of my life, it meant little more to me than a difference from midday sky blue and the night sky speckled black. And now, more of an annoyance in my efforts to fall asleep.

Reaching up to the little fancy belt base that I put my pant equipables in and pulling my mp3 player over to me, I pressed play, then began putting the buds in. After the right I pulled the plug and began my jamming on the decrease volume button in an effort to get to the lowest setting to help me concentrate on something else to ease my mind into the gentle slumber I knew so little about.

Not overly a bad day, I had homework yet to do, but not too much to worry me. I had recently shaved my head so my head was just getting the fuzzy feeling as the short hairs did their job to grow. Some people disfavoured such a haircut but I did not mind. I had short hair that could be spiked, but it was growing too long. I played a bit of "_NetHack_" that evening, getting myself a good character with a bunch of good stuff an all. Life wasn't sweet, but it was withstand-able. But even so, I always wished it were different somehow. I had no girlfriend, and it was doubtful that I would get one. The teenaged horrormones ravaging my already unstable mind, creating a volatile steamed up boy, with the self-control to keep himself in check. I've seen the Animes that create this surreal world that I would give my life to live in. A world where wars are fought with swords, and killing a man is no longer simply point and click but a respectable honourable act which meant more than "You had a good shot" Killing another man by sword is a triumph that showed you were truly greater than your opponent.

Midnight has rolled around. The song I was listening to was one of my more liked songs, and I decided to stop listening to music. Might as well not ruin the things I do like.

Watching the digital clock on my desk was boring me, and the room brightened by the sky was giving me a feeling of unrest, but even so, the slumber was coming and I dared not bother pull an all nighter when I had a school tomorrow. So I went to my usual strategy-Pretending I was asleep in the hope of tricking myself into the assumption that I was asleep and merely continuing on with the false sleep with real sleep.

Usual doesn't work, but I keep on pretending until I am asleep.

And sleep I shall.


End file.
